Shazam
The mantle of Shazam is given to any mortal who possesses a perfect heart and a pure soul. In the current DC Comics continuity, the mantle of Shazam falls to William "Billy" Batson. Powers & Abilities Powers *''Divine Empowerment: By speaking the name of Shazam out loud and with purpose, a chosen mortal is endowed with the powers of six ancient gods; each deity representing strength, speed, stamina, wisdom, power and courage respectively. In the case of William, he draws his magic from the Greco-Roman gods of Classical Mythology known as the Olympians. **Super Strength: William draws his super strength from the demigod Hercules, now known as the God of Strength. His super strength parallels that of an empowered mature Kryptonian such as Superman. Shazam can lift objects thousands of times his own weight as if they weigh nothing; able to toss cars with ease, strike opponents with intense force, bend steel in his bare hands, send grown men across several years with a touch, hold with an unbreakable grip, shatter concrete, make himself immovable, and cause small earthquakes. ***Super Leaping: William can leap across 1/8th of a mile in a single bound with such force that he appears to fly. He can leap across tall buildings as well as from rooftop to rooftop. **Super Speed: William draws his super speed from Mercury, the Messenger God. ***Flight: ***Enhanced Dexterity: **Super Stamina: William draws his super stamina from the Titan Atlas. **Control The Weather: William draws his raw power from Zeus, God of the Skies. ***Control Lightning: ****Electric Transportation: William can transport and teleport himself and others to any other location he can see or has been to before through a bolt of lighting. **Omniscience: William draws his omniscience from the prophet King Solomon. ***Divination: ***Hypnosis: William can magically influence the mind of another by looking deeply into their eyes and exerting his will over them through concentration and spoken word. He can reshape or even erase existing memories, or he can create false memories and implant them into the subject's mind. He can command them to do things against their will, but he cannot make them kill themselves or others. This power only works on mortals; gods and magical creatures are immune to its power. ***Clairvoyance'': Enternal Links *Captain Marvel & Shazam from DC Wikia *Captain Marvel & Shazam from Superhero Database *Shazam! from Lego Marvel DC Wikia *Captain Marvel from DC Animated Universe Wikia *Shazam/Captain Marvel (William Joseph "Billy" Batson) from Justice League Action Wikia *Captain Marvel & Shazam! from DC Movies Wikia *Shazam from DC Extended Universe Wikia *Shazam from DC Animated Movie Universe Wikia *Captain Marvel from Young Justice Wikia *Captain Marvel from DC Comics Extended Universe Wikia *Captain Marvel from Smallville Wikia *Captain Marvel (DC Comics) from Superheroes Wikia *Shazam from Teen Titans Go! Wikia *Captain Marvel from SuperFriends Wikia *Shazam from Shazam Wikia *Captain Marvel (DC Comics) from Wikipedia *Shazam! from Uncyclopedia Wikia *Captain Marvel from Batman: the Brave & the Bold Wikia *Shazam from DC Universe Online Wikia *Shazam from Injustice Wikia *Shazam from Injustice Mobile Wikia *Shazam (DC) from Heroes Wikia *Shazam from Infinite Crisis Wikia Category:Supernatural Category:Humans